


Friendship Ring

by gleeandshame



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Am I doing this right?, Bedsharing, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleeandshame/pseuds/gleeandshame
Summary: Jane is surprised to find a heartbroken Petra in her bedroom. Like any caring friend would, Jane lets Petra stay the night.This one-shot bridges the gap from Chapter Ninety-One and Chapter Ninety-Two.





	Friendship Ring

Jane sits on her bed, furiously typing on her laptop. She is finally off the hook from writing for her dad’s upcoming telenovela, This is Mars. Without the distraction of television deadlines, her newfound freedom brings the ability for a satisfying release. Jane opens the creative floodgates to her own novel. 

Speaking of floodgates… 

“Jane,” Petra sobs and the waterworks won’t stop. 

Wait? What. Jane looks up in confusion. How and why is Petra in her room, and why is she bawling? 

Even while crying, Petra lightly admonishes Jane for not locking the front door. This explains her presence, but not her current state. Jane insists Petra sits. And while accepting that request, Petra immediately blows snot into Jane’s sweatshirt that lies at the foot of the bed. Jane would be offended if she wasn’t so worried about Petra.

Petra is practically hyperventilating and gets out that JR is leaving to Houston for a new job, and leaving their relationship as well. Petra can barely get out that it feels like a piece of her heart has been cut out. And looking at Petra’s sobbing form and into her red, puffy eyes, Jane feels an echo of that hurt. Jane considers Petra family, but she is not accustomed to seeing Petra come undone to this degree. Especially not because of losing a romantic partner.

“Oh Petra.”

“It’s fine. I should go,” Petra says in a hurry. “I just wanted you to know,” she says as she turns to flee. 

Jane can’t help but roll her eyes and commands Petra to sit back down. Jane would like to think that Petra can trust her enough to be unapologetically vulnerable with her, but there’s always a nudge, or a look, or a simply stated “Petra” that Petra needs for encouragement. It’s a familiar routine for Jane.

“You’re not going anywhere.” Jane makes it clear this is a fact.

“Okay. Can I sleep here tonight?” Petra whimpers quietly at the end of her question.

“Of course,” Jane answers immediately and asks Petra to afford her a second. She types “Add more Petra to novel,” into her notes. But Jane would come to find that she didn’t need this written reminder.

Jane had in the past tried to downplay Petra’s role in her life. It simplified things for the benefit of other people, but the complicated relationships, the specificity of a person’s life, that is what Jane was finding compelling to write about in her new novel. And Petra really is part of Jane’s everyday life, but Jane had been unsure how to handle their relationship in her autobiographical novel. Jane sometimes hears offhanded comments around the Marbella that Petra and she are sisterwives. That always steams Jane. Yes, they both share a baby daddy, both from unconventional pregnancies… But they have never been romantically involved with Rafael at the same time. Defining Petra and Jane via ties to Rafael is disrespectful at best, and misogynistic at worst. Jane is still trying to get over her feelings for Rafael, but he has nothing to do with who Petra and Jane are to each other now.

Jane closes and sets aside her laptop, making room for Petra to the left of her on the bed. Without hesitation, Petra takes the cue and climbs over to her. Jane rests her left hand on the small of Petra’s back.

“Want to hear something stupid?” Petra fiddles in her coat pocket and pulls out a small box. “I-I was gonna propose,” she stutters as she opens the box and presents a ring with a rather large diamond.

“Oh no,” Jane says quietly, her eyebrows downturned. She makes a split second choice, to treat this moment with levity. “Hey, it could be a friendship ring.” Jane takes the ring out and examines it. “Ah, it’s already engraved ‘Petra and Jane,’” she declares as she places it on her ring finger and displays it with a cheesy open face smile. As soon as Jane does this, subconsciously she realizes how in poor taste this gesture might read, but she keeps her delighted poker face on.

Petra smiles softly and lets out a singular laugh-sob. But sadness returns to her face just as quickly as it had left. “Thank you for letting me stay here,” she tells Jane.

With a small nod, “that’s what sisters are for,” Jane replies. She wraps her left arm around Petra and starts stroking Petra’s arm while Petra leans her head into the crook of Jane’s neck. With her other hand, Jane rubs Petra’s right hand that rests on Jane’s knee. Neither remembers how their hands got in this position, but it is surprisingly natural. Jane feels so at ease with giving this affection, but it pains her that it had to come at the cost of Petra’s misery to be here. 

They stay in this position for several minutes with only small sobs and mutterings of it’s-going -to-be-okays between them. Jane attempts to start asking if Petra wants to talk about the breakup, but stops when she feels Petra trembling and that her breathing is laboured. Jane just continues to stroke Petra’s arm and rub her hand. After one particular hauntingly distraught wail, Jane kisses the top of Petra’s head instinctively. She can’t see Petra’s face but she feels a change in Petra’s expression on her neck. Petra quiets for a spell. And Jane holds her breath in uncertainty. 

There’s a stillness that sweeps over Jane and Petra in that moment that feels surreal to Jane. She doesn’t want to break the calm. When she finally begins to breathe again, she does so as slowly as humanly possible, so as not to disturb the woman leaning on her.

But Jane wonders if she really is just imagining it. She knows Petra has never been great at accepting affection in the past. But in the last several months she’s been getting better. Or maybe the issue is just when it’s in public. Displays of affection in the workplace are certainly discouraged. Petra is a ruthless boss and she doesn’t want that reputation ruined. Jane thinks back to when she publicly said “I love you” to Petra during their fight about Jane trying to impose civility onto JR. Though reluctant at first, Petra returned the “I love you.” Jane counted herself lucky that she wasn’t reprimanded for her declaration at the Marbella. 

Jane and Petra’s relationship has certainly been rocky, but they’ve been close ever since Rafael’s time in prison, and more recently, that day in the tent with the talking stick. Jane and Petra were aiming to help the twins and Mateo communicate more effectively. They are siblings, after all. But that day turned out to be more about Jane and Petra. In that yellow tent was when Jane first said it: sisters. It was a touching moment to embrace Petra as her sister. 

But the word sticks in Jane’s mind now… She isn’t sure if this rings true. She’s never had a sister present in her life, or one that isn’t a baby, as it were. Lina, her life long best friend, is as close to a sister as she has ever had. It seems more and more that Petra could be someone in Jane’s life similar to Lina’s role. But sometimes something felt different...

Something about Petra makes Jane feel intense and other times bashful?

Jane’s mind wanders and considers all these thoughts. Petra has quieted considerably. Jane pets Petra’s hair. Short golden locks that shine and are even softer than Jane could have imagined. 

“Thank you, again,” Petra sighs sleepily.

“Of course,” Jane pauses, “You know, I really am so sorry, Petra. It really seemed like you and JR had something I’d never seen in your past relationships.” 

Jane knows that JR isn’t very fond of Jane herself, but Jane can see Petra has been head over heels. JR had even been getting along great with Ellie and Anna, despite not being a kid person. The ability for a significant other to become part of the family has become ever more important over the years.

“At least our hearts can recover together,” Jane says more wistfully than she intended. “I mean, at the same time,” Jane mumbles inaudibly to herself.

Petra lifts her face from its place under Jane’s chin to look her in the eye. Only a couple inches of space separate the two women’s faces. 

“Jane, you’re too good to be hung up on Rafael,” she says point blank. “I know I encouraged you to pursue him for our family’s sake, but he makes a much better bro.” 

“Bro?” Jane asks incredulously. 

“I’ve been working out at the gym with Rafael sometimes, some lingo has rubbed off.”

Jane gives her a quizzical look.

“The point is,” Petra continues with an authoritative index finger pointed up, “things are complicated with Rafael. More so than ever recently. Romantically, you and Raf aren’t on the same page, so it makes much more sense to focus on being a good co-parent with him. I’ve had success in that.” 

Jane takes a moment. “I understand that from a practical standpoint, Petra, but people can’t help how they feel.”

“I know.”

\----

The women do not notice as they begin to drift to sleep. Petra, exhausted from the emotional upheaval, and Jane, tired from the empathy and contemplating Petra and her advice, easily and uneasily fall asleep. Their seated positions slowly shift to lying ones. 

Petra stirs briefly at an early hour. When she dares to open her eyes to check for the time, 2 a.m., she is surprised to see Jane’s sleeping face next to hers, peaceful and relaxed. Petra turns herself away from facing Jane and lies on her left side. Though not uncomfortable, to be so close to Jane’s face has an intense intimacy about it that Petra would not like to admit. However, she lets Jane’s left arm stay beneath her; it shocks her that Jane still remains fast asleep and softly snoring. 

Jane slowly opens her right eye to just a squint as Petra settles and nuzzles into Jane’s arm. Jane yearns to gently kiss the back of Petra’s neck. But Jane starts to fall back asleep… Surely this half conscious state is messing with her thinking…

\---

Sunlight pours into the bedroom of Jane Gloriana Villanueva. Two sleeping figures are peacefully nestled closely on the bed.

The ring! Oh my goodness, the thought screams in Jane’s head. She suddenly is acutely aware that she has worn the ring all night. The realization jolts Jane awake. 

Jane hadn’t worn a ring like this in literal years. Well, she had never worn a diamond ring with this many karats in her life. It dawned on Jane that a ring felt both foreign and comfortable. What could be considered commonplace for any other person, was a privilege taken from her in unbelievable circumstances… And Jane could feel that weight on her left ring finger. A reminder of her ideal life with a soulmate cut short. But Michael hadn’t died. Not really. But he wasn’t the same. And Jane just days ago was yearning for an engagement with Rafael.

Petra too had her share of mishaps in love and marriage. With the sanctity of the latter most recently ruined by a forced marriage with a criminal. But Jane wishes Petra to experience the joy of a promise of a real future. This ring literally symbolizes the potential that Petra has for finding a fulfilling partnership. Jane knows in her heart Petra can find love, but to Petra, all thoughts of true love had been shattered the night before.

Jane certainly feels now that wearing this “friendship” ring over night is in bad taste. She does her best to internalizes her panic when she sees her arm under Petra, who remains as still as ever. Jane weighs her options. Slow movements or a singular quick one? She wishes she had the grace to somehow withdraw her arm from beneath Petra without waking her. Especially if it avoided bringing attention to the fact that Jane slept through the night wearing the engagement ring meant for JR. Maybe she could Indiana Jones-style swap out her arm with… something. Jane’s heart starts beating hurriedly.

Luckily, Jane does not have to plan a free-her-arm heist. A small yawn escapes from Petra and turns into a full body stretch. That gets Jane yawning, and with her own morning stretch she pulls her arms up and pulls off the ring with her right hand in one swift motion. The ring now held clenched in Jane’s fist feels as if it is made up of fire ants, unable to calm down until it is back in its box. Jane momentarily considers how she can sneak the box out of Petra’s coat pocket. But Jane and Petra had both fallen asleep in their clothes last night, so Jane decides to admit defeat.

“Ummm, Petra, this is yours. I’m sorry I accidentally left it on overnight,” Jane admits with puppy dog eyes and opens her palm to present it.

“Don’t worry, Jane, as you said, it could be a friendship ring,” says Petra as she nudges Jane’s side with her elbow and accents it with a wink.

A wink! Jane is too stunned to react. But Jane shakes her head and Jane is brought back to reality, Petra is just rubbing the sleep from her eye. 

But for a second there, Jane had held her breath.

“Do you want to come out for breakfast?” Jane asks, hoping Petra hadn’t noticed an awkward pause between them.

“I don’t have time for breakfast, I have important hotel business things to attend to…” Petra’s voice trails off sleepily. 

“You just want to sleep in more to avoid Alba and Jorge.”

“Correct.”

“Fair. But be sure to tell me if you need anything.”

Petra replies with a tiny nod of her head as she rests it back on the pillow. Jane can’t help but smile as she walks out, closing the door as slowly and softly as she can, refusing to take her eyes off Petra until the door is completely shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! This is my very first fic ever! Parts of it are self-indulgent, but I had to write this. I mean come on, it's canon that Jane Gloriana Villanueva and Petra Solano share a bed! And this is just the first time (in the show)! 
> 
> Thank you @usuallyproperlyhydrated for looking over my first draft. I owe you my life.
> 
> Thanks all for reading again :')


End file.
